More of a wolf
by Phanael
Summary: The wolf rises and Remus does not know what to do about it. But Sirius does. SB/RL


Well I have not written a thing in years. Not one word. But I realised that there is a story I have begun. But I didn't write an end to it. Perhaps I'll do after some writing practise^^

I haven't used english to write stories lately. Guess my older ones are better when it comes to expressions and so on. 'sigh' But I'll try.

_________________________________________

More of a wolf

Remus was in a bad mood and he wasn't shure wether it was his fault or Sirirus' oder James' or Peter's... Well he should have known. It was like it alsways was: It was the wolf in him. He made Remus want to run and howl. The closer full moon came the touchier he got. Whatever someone said to him it was wrong and whatever someone did, he hated it!

Most of all Remus hated himself.

It was a feeling that is hard to explain to someone who was not in his situation. Like normal people. Like all other pupils around him. Perhaps he felt lonely even when someone was with him and the only persons who knew about his secret were James, Peter and Sirius. And Sirius was the only person he kind of liked to talk to. Peter and James always felt unsure around him when he began to talk about the wolf in him. But Sirius would understand whatever Remus told him and whatever bothered Remus Sirius was able to sooth him. If only slightly but he felt better after talking to Padfoot.

Full moon had been last week. Since then Remus' body had recovered fully but not his mood. This time he didn't seem to get rid of the wolf in him. He was always there and growled, howled, slashed and clawed at his insides.

Sitting on his bed Remus hid his face in his hands, trying to calm the wolf down, make him go away.

''Feeling bad again?,'' a voice in front of him whispered. Without looking up Remus knew it was Sirius. ''Wanna talk about it?''

Not waiting for an answer Sirius sat down next to Remus. ''Moony...,'' he began and was rewarded with a growl deep in Remus' throat. ''Oh Merlin... It gets worse, right?'' Sirius knew better but he was close to putting a hand on his friends shoulder to pull him into a hug. That was what Remus needed, but Padfoot knew the wolf would take the chance to shred him to pieces. He was in Moony. He WAS Moony.

''Leave!'' Remus barked sounding like the Wolf he became once a month.

''I will not. I will sit here and wait until it is over until you feel prepared to leave this room, okay?''

''Go away!'' Remus growled, this time looking up at Sirius, baring his teeth at the boy in front of him. The black haired beauty didn't know the danger he was in. Or perhaps he knew but did not want to realise.... One way or the other Remus had no intention of hurting him and hee needed to make Sirius leave. There was more to the feelings of the wolf when it came to Sirius: lust, even posession. And that he loved the black haired, fair skinned boy more than anything didn't help much. If someone dared to touch Sirius Remus felt the wolf flinch inside of him and it got worse. Confused he tried to sound calm and reasonable: ''Please. Go. He will not spare you.''

''Perhaps I don't want to be spared...'' Sirius whispered.

The wolf took over, his instincts rising to the surface. Remus flung himself at Sirius pinning him to the bed again baring his fangs at his best friend.

''My feelings are killing me, Pads. And the wolf makes it worse... I can't control him any longer, he longs for you, he wants you and I can't do anything about it."

Sirius could see the pain in Remus' eyes. The boy was confused and desperate.

''Do you WANT to do anything about it?'' Sirius asked and looked up into Remus' dumbfounded face. What an irony... he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Remus.

''No.'' He wasn't able to lie anymore. He was tired of trying to tame the wolf. It was hard but it was even harder to ignore the young man pinned beneath him. Was he really willing? Remus did not know what he was able to do when the wolf got his wish, his mate. He was so afraid of hurting Sirius. Moony couldn't stand if something happened to his beloved Sirius. But looking into his eyes know made his fears melt away and...

''Stop thinking, Moony,'' Sirius whispered, his pink lips moving ever so slightly. Without any further thought Remus leaned down to kiss him. It was not like he had imagined so many times before. The wolf nearly purred inside of him. He was gentle and opened Sirius' lips carefully. When Pads opened them for him he went further. He closed his eyes, relaxed and enjoyed. Heaven. This must be heaven.

''See?'' Sirius asked when their lips finally parted, his breath in short gasps, his voice only a whisper. ''The wolf likes when you do this. And so do I. Why hesitate when we all are sure? More, Remus, please, please more!'' He begged and Remus was more than happy to comply.

_________________________________________

A/N

Hope it isn't too bad written. The idea just popped up in my head and even if I have little time I need to write some of my ideas down. Otherwise my head is about to explode with all the unfinished stories in it. Unfortunately there is not enough time to write the longer ones down.

Like a curse... Lately things pop up in my head and I can't ignore them and they make me distracted.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
